Star Wars: God of War
by Boobymitch
Summary: Taking place after God of War 3, Kratos is sent away from his homeland only to end up in a completely different world. Now Kratos must not only adapt to this strange new world but to also learn to forgive himself of his past deeds and give himself a 2nd chance at a new life!
1. a New World

_There are many tales that have been told throughout space and time about warriors both new and old. Once such tale is the story of Kratos...the God of War. A long time ago in a Galaxy far far away was a planet called Earth, and inside this planet was the land of Greece with it the land of Sparta the birthplace of Kratos. Kratos was both born and trained to become a mighty warrior with a ruthless heart...but he did find his heart in the form of his wife and child. However, that all changed once he pledged his allegiance to Aries, the original God of War, and tricked him into killing his own family. Maddened by grief and a lust for vengeance...Kratos sought revenge against Aries and with the help of the Gods fulfilled his vengeance and became the God of War. It did not end so well after that, Kratos was promised to have the memory of his family's death erased but the Gods refused and thus Kratos began a campaign to destroy all of Greece. Zeus intervened and slain Kratos with the Blade of Olympus...or so he thought. With the aid of Gaia the Earth Titan, Kratos was able to time travel to not only retrieve the Blade of Olympus...but to also retrieve the titans and destroy both Zeus and Olympus. Despite all the setbacks and all the betrayals, through pain and blood, Kratos fulfilled his vengeful quest and destroyed Zeus along with all of the Gods. However, to Kratos's horror the world began to change with chaos everywhere. Ridden with guilt, Kratos decided to end his life by impaling himself with the Blade of Olympus but it was to late...as punishment for all he did Kratos is forced to walk among the living until the day he proves his change. Now Kratos wanders the world trying to find a new place to call home...that is until something mysterious but expected happened._

Kratos is sitting on a boat floating away from the horrors that are happening to Greece with many things running through his mind. He was completely broken, both body and mind, he did what he always wanted to do and fulfill his vengeance upon all that did him wrong but at what cost...the end of Greece or maybe the world? He did not know nor did he wish too as the guilt was to painful to bear and yet he now realizes that he cannot die as he wished he did just a few moments ago as it would seem the gods have had their last laugh upon him. Kratos turned back towards his once homeland with many memories flooding through his mind both good and bad, the one memory that kept racing his mind was that of his wife and daughter with faces of happiness and laughter until it became that of sheer horror and blood. He turned back around and dropped down his head with the sadness and guilt overwhelming him to the point of thinking he should drown himself to see if the gods could prevent that death.

That is when he saw the very weapons that have caused all this death and destruction...the Blades of Chaos still coated with the blood of his victims. Anger drenched across his face as he knew that the more he kept those weapons then the more he would remember and at this point he wanted to forget as much as possible. Kratos then picked up the two blades chain and with a mighty yell threw them as far away as he could with the chains that were connected to him peeling off his skin. It was a painful experience but a welcoming one for the once God of War, he felt he deserved every bit of it and at first was relieved that he could hear the blades hit the water and sink. He sat back down only to be surprised and horrified at the sight he saw...the blades right in front of his feet. It would seem that not only did he have to walk among the world forever in pain but to carry the very weapons that made him a monster.

Suddenly, the dark clouds that swarmed Greece had now drifted towards him. He looked up with surprise and began to wonder if maybe Zeus had lived and now he has returned to end his miserable life forever. Then all Kratos heard was the sound of lightning and saw nothing but pitch black darkness.

_It would seem that the Gods had another plan in mind for Kratos, one of which would actually be the beginning of the redemption of Kratos. This is the tale of how a man that lost everything would gain it all back._

After what seemed to be an eternity of darkness, Kratos began to see small beams of light as it grew bigger by the second. Kratos's eyes then opened and he could see he was not anywhere near Greece. He was laid out on this yellow colored grass that had the feel of straw with his very first thought being that the gods have changed their mind and have decided to end his life and bring him to a better place he didn't deserve. All this then raced past his mind as he could hear what sounds like a chuckle as he turned to see what appeared to be cat like people in armor approaching him with one of them clutching his blades of Chaos. He stared at them with curiosity at first and wondered what these creatures could be...he had never seen anything like these before.

One of the cat like creatures squatted in front of him with a sheepish grin on his face as he looked up and down at Kratos with his eyes. "So what planet are you from human?" asked the cat person to Kratos's shock at the fact that this cat like creature could speak perfect English. Kratos however did not answer this creature and simply stared at him this time with a look of intimidation, he might have refused to ever kill anyone but that doesn't mean he would simply allow some foul looking creature to intimidate him. The cat like person looked at his comrades and laughed with these words coming from his mouth, "Looks like we got a quiet one boys...and a big one too." The cat like creatures stopped their laughing with one of his comrades commenting, "He will be perfect for slave labor...let's bind him and bring him to the city."

Before Kratos could react, one of the cat like creatures struck him with a staff that had the look of lightning on it, were these creatures magical with this power he wondered. That is when the other cat like creatures bound him in these weird metal looking cuffs and placed some sort of metal brace on the back of his neck as well. After these creatures were done bounding him to these weird but magical objects, he looked at one of the creatures holding a small metal stick as it spoke to him, "This my new friend is a remote to activate your shock collar, if you want to avoid being shocked you just be a good boy and walk with us to the city, you cause trouble...well" The creature pressed on this remote and all that Kratos could feel was pain coursing through his body until it suddenly stopped. Kratos was somewhat amazed by this as he only thought that the only the gods and those associated with them could have this type of power.

"Do we have an agreement my pasty looking human friend?" interrupted the cat like creature. Kratos only stared at the creature with a stare of anger but he stood up as the creature nodded his head and signaled to move out with one of them pushing Kratos to move. Kratos began walking with lots of thoughts racing through his mind: is he somewhere in a different part of the world, have the gods sent him somewhere different, is this all a dream or at the least a trick by them? Wanting to know the answer Kratos had decided to finally speak to these creatures by asking, "Where am I?" The creatures looked at him in surprise with the one with the remote laughing at his question while answering, "Wow you really must be new here after all...you my friend are on the planet Zygerria and are about to put all those muscles you have to the test...now move." Kratos was shocked, did this creature just say he was on a different planet? What did he mean by planet? What have the Gods done to him this time? The only thing Kratos could do now is listen to these creatures and follow them...at least till he learns all he needs to know.

**Well this is it! the beginning of my first ever Star Wars and God of War crossover. As you can see I'm taking a very different direction with my writing with Kratos's thoughts along with different characters being described and a narrator mentioning what goes on in the story. A new chapter will be up soon so keep an eye out people and please favorite, follow, and review as all of my dedication and love for both series is gonna be put to the test!**


	2. Becoming a Slave

After walking across the plains for a good while, Kratos and his captors had arrived to a city with buildings and all sorts of things he had never seen before. He could see these strange metal objects floating a bit above the ground riding people around as well as other metal type objects flying in the sky. To him this was amazing as this is a world that he never knew was possible based upon what he was seeing. They continued into the city to which Kratos was shocked to see other sorts of creatures walking around, some were either reptilian, cat like, extremely weird looking, and to his surprise there were humans. There were some with different looks or skin color but regardless he was both amazed and shocked at the fact that humans also lived on this world as well.

He would see these people interacting with others at stands and shops and with this was very familiar as back in Sparta the streets would be filled with merchants willing to sell goods for the right price of course. Kratos looked over at a stand and saw there were creatures that were different shades of color and had these two tails sticking out of their heads standing there scared for their lives. "Don't worry, you won't go on the auction block...we have something very special for you," Said one of the cat like people that noticed him staring at the creatures. An auction block? This meant that what these cat like creature are nothing more than slavers...the lowest type of scum he had ever came across back at his world.

They continued through the city with Kratos seeing some very well living creature have these other type of creatures carrying around their food, clothing, and all sorts of exquisite items...it disgusted him. It reminded him of what the people of his world would do for the gods on a daily basis and it made him feel sorry for them to the point that each life he ended was an act of mercy for them. Suddenly, the Cat like person that carried his blades went off towards a building to which made Kratos think that maybe he was carrying them to an armory of sorts. They soon stopped with the lead cat like person turning towards him snickering by saying, "Here it is your new home...welcome to the slave pen."

That's when it finally hit Kratos...these creatures were gonna try to break him, to make him a slave to which he had immediately accepted as this was his way of punishing himself. Sure he could very easily break out of these metal like cuffs, tear this collar off, and kill all these hideous cat creatures but what would be the point. He vowed to himself that he would never kill anyone ever again even if they deserved it, and he wished to punish himself more than the gods have ever done so to him becoming a slave is his true punishment...the Gods had won. They soon entered the Pen to see all sorts of creatures, some were the same ones he saw on the block while others were different with many of them looking like insects to even one locked up in a cage that was huge and very hairy.

Kratos can see what some of these slaves were doing...they were cleaning these strange like weapons, making some clothes out of these strange fabrics, and jewelry with the likes he had ever seen. It was then that they stopped in front of a room as one of the cat like creatures took his binds off and shoved him into it and said to him, "Time for you to meet your new family slave." Kratos turned and stared at the cat like creature only to see it give him a sheepish grin and throwing his controller up and down mocking him by saying, "Now remember, if you don't listen you get your punishment." The creatures left while Kratos turned to stare at all the other slaves and they just stared at him with both confusion and to some fear.

Suddenly he felt a grasp on his shoulder and was turned around to see a reptile like creature at his face snarling at him. Kratos was intrigued to see this creature being as it may, it was a bit taller than him and had the same muscle tone as he did only uglier than the cat like creatures. "So who or what are you supposed to be huh?" snarled the creature. Kratos looked down at the floor showing that he did not want to answer this creature which all the more made it angry at him. The creature shoved him lashing out, "Answer me!" Kratos balled up his fist but began restraining himself remembering his vow to never harm or kill anyone. This creature noticed his fist and only laughed at him, mocking him with hiss like words, "Oh you want to hit me don't you newbie?"

Kratos looked up at the creature with anger on his face, he did want to hit this creature and give him the most hideous pain he could ever imagine. However he remembered what he vowed and could only lower his expression as well as unclenching his fist by saying, "No...my name is Kratos." The creature stared at him chuckling to himself and cackled out, "Kratos...what kind of name is that? Well Kratos since your new here just know that I'm in charge around here got it?" Kratos answered his question in silence, a sign of disrespect towards this creature and something it did not take lightly. The creature then reeled back and gave him a punch right to the face and to it's amazement it had no affect on him.

It didn't last long though, the creature this time swung as hard as it could and this time it actually was able to knock him down time and left him with a black eye and bloody nose. The creature did not continue and just simply hissed at him walking away else where. Kratos could only look down in shame, he knew he could have easily destroyed this creature but he refused to raise his arms in hatred ever again. Suddenly, he looked up to see another one of those tail head creatures looking down on him...she was beautiful. Some of the other female creatures were pretty as well but to him she was different: Here skin color was blue, her beautiful blue eyes were that of the flame of Olympus, and the smile she gave him gave him a sense of warmth and comfort...something he had not felt in ages.

She helped him up speaking to him in such kindness that only few had done for him, "Well Kratos it seems your first meeting with Vossk went a lot smoother than some of the others had." Kratos looked back at the direction of this creature named Vossk to see him enter some bed like room, his quarters no doubt, and turned back to this beautiful creature to ask her, "What exactly is Vossk?" The creature stared at him in confusion which made Kratos think that she might see him as being crazy. Nevertheless, she answered her question with the same tone of kindness, "You must be really new around here then if you don't know what kind of creature Vossk is. He's a trandoshan but don't mind him he actually has a good heart after you know him a while...wait I didn't introduce myself so stupid of me." Kratos felt amused by how she just acted, he can feel that she was kinda nervous towards him but not in a way that show fear more like affection.

"My name real name is Ce'na, but you can call me Vette and in case you don't know what I am...I'm a Twi'lek." Something strange then happened to Kratos, he never thought it was possible but Vette made him smile! There was something about this Vette that made Kratos feel different in some ways he couldn't explain. Vette smiled back at Kratos saying to him, "Come on, I'll show you your room and roommate." Kratos followed Vette towards this room and inside were two beds one of them occupied with an old man laying down on it. "Hey Jolee! you got yourself a new roommate," called out Vette. The old man sprang up to see Vette and Kratos at the door only to greet them with a sigh, "Well I guess my days of living alone have ended, come on in sonny."

Vette patted Kratos on the shoulder walking away from him with Kratos looking on to the amusement of the old man, "I see you got your eyes on Vette, hah good luck unlocking that...there have been other men here trying to get with her for a good while and none of them were lucky." Kratos turned to the old man walking inside the room only to sit on the bed with all these thoughts of what's been going on going through his head. "I take it your very new here, before you ask I can tell by the way your acting you have no idea where your at and what your seeing. Well my name is Jolee, Jolee Bindo and who and where are you from sonny?" Kratos put into thought what this old man just told him, this old man knew that he didn't belong here and by the looks of it knew a lot about the place he was in but can he trust him. Despite his better judgement of not trusting the old man he diced to trust him by answering, "My name is Kratos and I come from the land of Sparta."

Jolee looked at him in surprise but to Kratos's own surprise Jolee laughed answering him with hints of the laughter, "Oh I see, your from Greece or in another word Earth." Kratos stared at him in confusion, Earth...was that the real name of Greece or at least whatever Greece was in? He needed this question answered asking Jolee, "Earth? What are you saying?" "Oh that's right your from the more ancient times of Greece, well Kratos I doubt in your time ya'll had a ship so my guess is that you were sent here to your future by whatever sort of magic or gods eh whatever that stuff is stupid anyways," answered Jolee. Things then really did feel weird to Kratos...his future? Does that mean that he did destroy the world and the people living in it had to leave and live somewhere else...he had to know. With that Kratos stared at Jolee and asked him in his usual but this time very serious tone, "Tell me more."

**Well it seems things are really starting to get weird for the Ghost of Sparta! What will happen to him next you wonder well you all will find out soon enough. As you can see I am bringing in some Kotor and TOR characters into this story and you will see what role they will play in soon. The next chapter will be updated soon with the me answering some peoples questions from reviews before the next chapter starts. Until then please review, like, and follow and expect and update soon.**


	3. Learning the Ropes

**Hows it going guys! I'm gonna take this time before this chapter starts to address certain points and answer some questions from the reviews i have gotten here lately. One question is from a guest asking if Kratos will meet anakin and Obi Wan...well that's for me to know and you to find out lol. Another is more of a small critique from jensen6 saying I could have longer chapters and I appreciate hearing that and believe me I will be working on that especially going forward. Now the last person to address is EdwardG2000 who has been praising the story but has given me his opinions about how I'm portraying Kratos so far so I'm just gonna go on ahead and address that real quick and also I always appreciate hearing opinions and constructive criticism because it helps a lot. Now the idea of what I'm portraying Kratos so far is that since he his filled with guilt about his actions and what he has done he does not want to hurt or kill anyone anymore. So the reality is that the shock collar doesn't really mean anything to him, it's just that he doesn't want to fight back and he sees this as a punishment on himself. Same goes with the punch from Vossk, now it's understandable that an ordinary trandoshan wouldn't do shit to Kratos, but y'all will soon find out that Vossk is no ordinary trandoshan. The last thing about the smile is that I had a feeling it might have been to early for some people but to me I was just planting a seed of what's to possibly come but I will assure ya'll that it will be a good while afterwards till we see him smile again. Anyways I won't keep yall waiting here is Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes.**

_It would seem that possibly the Gods have brought him to the future of all mankind. For what purpose though? It was obvious that he couldn't see this as a reward for his actions judging by how has started in this new and strange world. For now all that Kratos could do is watch, learn, and wait as somethings are meant to change for better or worse._

Kratos sat on the bed with lots of things going through his mind, he was just told that he might have been sent to the future from the Gods or maybe some form of Magic...but why? Why send him to this future, this world, or just anywhere in general? Was it all a way to punish him for all the acts on blood and death he had caused or maybe a chance at redemption? He wanted to no more and had asked Jolee to tell him more.

"Well sonny you better get comfortable because it's gonna be quite a bit to understand. A long long time ago in a Galaxy far far away was a planet called Earth, now this planet was inhabitable and flourished for all mankind throughout the years from the ancients to the modern. Then one day after years of polluting the planet, all the wars and chaos that followed...the Earth began dying. Desperate to find a new home, mankind had managed to create ships to travel them to the deepest parts of space, after years of travelling they eventually found the Galaxy we know today and populated certain planets for either themselves or share it with the planets populace. Ever since then mankind has flourished with this new system whether it was for the better or the worst."

Kratos was amazed from what he had just heard, it would seem that he did not destroy the world like he originally thought...they flourished only to destroy the world themselves. Still, he had to know what happened to Greece in his time so he asked Jolee, "What about Greece during my time?" A grin could be seen underneath his big white mustache as Jolee answered, "Ah I figured you would ask that, from the stories I red when the gods were destroyed chaos engulfed all of Greece, but eventually mankind was able to overcome it and flourish at least until the future." Kratos was shocked, he thought that he had destroyed Greece but to hear that mankind was able to overcome it gave him a sense of relieve. He wanted to continue his conversation with Jolee after all the old man told him everything and he actually was starting to enjoy his talks with him.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Kratos curiously. Jolee looked down under his bed and pulled out an old book, he handed it to Kratos answering him along the way, "This book belonged to my distant ancestor, it's been in my family for generations supposedly he was an historian at a time where people of my color wasn't really looked upon." Kratos only stared at the book not moving an inch which made Jolee raise an eyebrow and ask something in a more sarcastic tone, "what's the matter sonny, you can't read?" Kratos stared at Jolee simply shaking his head no to which he would later reply, "The only thing I was ever taught was to fight and not care about reading and writing."

"Oh yes I forget, you said you were from Sparta and the Spartans were never taught how to read and write...that's what made them very powerful and dangerous warriors fighting wise. You know I could teach you how to read, write, even learn the languages of the others," said Jolee. Kratos stood up from his bed and walk towards the doorway looking out at the other slaves mingling or working while asking Jolee, "Why would I want to do that?" Jolee stood up walking towards Kratos explaining to him, "To be better Kratos, I have no doubt that you were a magnificent warrior in your time but to learn how to read, write, and speak in other languages will make you something more. I don't know why you were sent to this time Kratos but I do know this...whatever cycle your in needs to end. You have to be better Kratos."

Kratos turned back to Jolee seeing him extend his arm out with the book in his hand. Maybe the old man was right, perhaps maybe he was sent here to be better than he was before. With that Kratos grabbed the book staring at it in curiosity until he looked at Jolee and asked, "When do we start?"

_It was here that since the world had evolved without him, it was time for him to evolve with it as well. For the first time in his life Kratos was learning how to write, read, and speak in all forms of languages. Jolee became more helpful than that towards him, he taught them about the species across the galaxy, the ships and weapons they now use, and other planets out there that are beautiful or dangerous. Kratos had become learner and in a matter of days he had truly evolved with the world he will now live in._

Kratos and Jolee are cleaning some blaster cannons to be shipped over to the armory only for Kratos to look over and see Vette carrying a jug of water pouring it into the slaves mouths. She noticed him looking at her and gave him the warmest smile to which Kratos nodded and went back to cleaning the weapon. "Huh well it seems Vette has a thing for you now Kratos," said Jolee humorously. Kratos stared at Jolee with his usual stare asking in a somewhat demanding tone, "What do you mean old man?" Jolee raised his hands up chuckling while doing so while answering him, "Hey easy kid I just call it like I see it, I might be old dammit but I do know a thing or two about women and how they act towards men when they have a thing for you. Ah Vette's a sweet girl terrible past though she went through a lot."

Kratos looked at Vette again to see she was heading somewhere else but then noticed Vossk walk by staring at him which of course Kratos stared back. Vossk hissed at Kratos before walking away to which Kratos asked Jolee, "What is Vossk's story? From what I learned Trandoshans are also slavers and hunters." "Hah well that's not Vossk, hell the reason he's here is because he opposed it. Seems his clan didn't approve and locked him in here, the catch though is he's no ordinary trandoshan," answered Jolee. "What do you mean?" asked Kratos curiously. Jolee put down the weapon he had to look at Kratos explaining, "In your time you had all that magic stuff, here science is what controls a lot of things. That's what happened to Vossk, he's the first experimental hybrid warrior containing all sorts of DNA from species across the Galaxy. That's what makes him powerful is some of the eyes of the others."

Now Kratos understood, it was because of this science that gave Vossk his strength to be able to give him that black eye he had days ago. Kratos then looked over at the cage to see what he learned was a wookiee with his back turned, so out of curiosity Kratos asked, "What about the wookiee in the cage?" "That's Zaalbar the son of a very powerful wookiee chieftain back on Kashyykk, his clan was wiped out by the Separatist and he was brought here. The reason he's in that cage is because he tried to start a rebellion and failed," answered Jolee with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kratos looked at the cage thinking about what Jolee had told him until the one thing that Jolee mentioned made him very curious, "who are the Separatists?"

"Hmph nasty faction of political parties opposing the Republic, they are aligned with these Zygerrians and cause nothing but death and destruction. The Republic however tries to maintain peace and order along with the jedi," answered Jolee angrily. "Jedi?" asked Kratos immediately. "Guardians of Peace and justice, beings that follow the light path as opposed to the sith that follow the dark path. They use these advanced weapons called lightsabers and have the ability to use a power called the force in many ways. The force is a belief that all life is surrounded by it, with some even containing it," answered Jolee. Kratos had learned something new just now about this war between the Separatist and the Republic as well as the Jedi, it was something that peaked his interest but he didn't want to get involved.

Suddenly all that Kratos saw was a boot almost kicking him in the face that made him stood straight up to his feet. He saw from where the direction came from to see the Zygerrian overseer with an annoyed look upon his face lashing out at the two, "You two need to shut up and keep working." A male Togruta then collapsed behind him as he was trying to carry a heavy bundle of weapons, this angered the overseer as he started electrocuting the poor slave. Kratos was angered by this act of cruelty bellowing out these words of defiance towards the evil overseer, "That's enough!"

Silence then followed with everyone looking at Kratos is shock and amazement except the guards of course, even the overseer was shocked at first but immediately stopped shocking the togruta staring straight at Kratos. "Watch your tongue you filthy human," said the overseer with a snarl as he activated Kratos's shock collar. However, to even more amazement of the slaves and despite the shock Kratos did not budge one bit...instead he stared down the overseer with that continued look of defiance. The Overseer switched Kratos's collar off telling him this, "You might be able to overcome your collar, but they can't...continue to disobey and they die." The Overseer walked away from Kratos to which Kratos approached the Togruta and helped him sit up asking him, "Are you alright?" The togruta nodded his head gratefully before grasping his head bowing saying, "My name is Anaka Tano, for saving my life I pledge it to you." Kratos was surprised by this gesture only to look up and see the other slaves stare at him with the flames of hope in their eyes. That is when Kratos soon realized that he might have found his true purpose being here...to free these people, to which he had decided to try what the wookiee warrior Zalbarr couldn't finish...a Revolution.


	4. Plan in Motion

A ship is seen flying towards the city landing in a platform near the palace, inside this ship was a Duros slaver named Cadas Bliss and his Kaleesh bodyguard Virus. The two exited the ship to see a Zygerrian adviser awaiting for them near the entrance of the palace. "Cadas Bliss, the King was expecting you," said the adviser in a greeting manner. "King? What happened to the Queen?" asked Cadas curiously. The three began walking inside the palace with the adviser explaining to Cadas, "A while back we had three jedi infiltrate our city to rescue some togruta slaves, they murdered our Queen thus the Prime Minister stepped up and became our King." The three of them entered the throne room to see the King sitting at his throne with three female twi'lek slaves tending to his every need.

"Your majesty, Cadas Bliss has arrived," announced the adviser stepping away from the two. A Twi'lek popped a grape inside the King's mouth saying to Cadas, "I was expecting you Bliss, what have you brought for the Zygerrian Empire today?" Cadas stepped forward with a bow followed with his answer, "As you know my newfound lord I have brought the pleasure of bringing the Queen many twi'lek slaves both female and male, along with their artifacts for worth. This time however, I have decided to bring her a better deal...but since she is dead I will make it with you." The King raised an eyebrow to the Duros to which the now nervous Bliss quickly continued, "What I have to offer is worth more than any twi'lek slave...behold my now once bodyguard Virus! He is a Kaleesh as you know and from what I understand one of the last few of his kind."

Virus stared at him in shock and anger asking him in a mixture of both, "What!?" The King put his hand on the lower part of his chin thinking about the offer before asking him, "How much for him since he is rare?" Virus began to move towards Cadas before a lot of guards surrounded Virus weapons drawn to him to which a smug Cadas answered, "One Billion credits...believe me he will be worth it." The King then rose from his throne marching down from it looking at Virus at first until looking at Cadas saying, "Very well, The one billion credits will be transferred to your account...guards bind and place the shock collar of this Virus and place him in my personal slave quarters." The guards bound Virus while placing the collar on him while escorting him to the quarters to which Virus stared down Cadas vowing revenge, "I swear Cadas, I will be free and I will make you pay!"

"Sorry Virus it's nothing personal...just good business," said Cadas smugly. Cadas turned towards the King to shake his and while saying, "It has been a pleasure your majesty." "Actually Cadas, would you like to stay for dinner tonight as another token of my appreciation," said the King. Cadas grew a huge smile and nodded excitedly.

Meanwhile over at the Armory Slave Quarters, Kratos is sitting on his bed with many thoughts racing across his mind. He had learned much since being apart of this new world and he had now decided to make the most out of it. Escape from this evil place he was placed in was on his mind to which he began planning quickly. Though he did not wish to escape alone, in fact he plans on having all the slaves escape including Jolee, anaka, and Vette but how he wondered. That's when everything became clear to Kratos...he had to usurp Vossk so he can be the Alpha of these slaves.

Kratos decided it was time to retrieve his weapons as the escape will happen the next day. For the first time in his life, Kratos had to be stealthy for this as one guard catching him leaving the quarters would mean the death for the other slaves. Kratos sneaked out of his room crouching down to avoid being seen by the guards patrolling around the area. Kratos easily went past the guards without any trouble as their patrol was surprisingly light...they must be celebrating something.

Kratos saw the armory where all the weapons they cleaned are placed only to see a guard sitting near the door sound asleep. "_What a fool_," thought Kratos sneaking past the guard quietly. Kratos was amazed at what he saw...he saw weapons he never thought were even possible, sure the weapons they were forced to either make or clean or incredible to him but these other ones he had never seen before were simply amazing. Kratos looked through some of the weapons until he came upon two very familiar blades with the chains on them...the Blades of Chaos. Kratos grabbed the chains and began wrapping them around his wrists, he couldn't believe he was planning on using these again but it was going to be the only way for everyone to escape. Kratos placed his blades behind his back turning around to leave until he noticed a blade nearby, he approached it to see that it was huge and very sharp blade with a redish orange hilt.

Kratos picked up the blade to see words on it in the wookiee language known as Shyriiwook stating, "_The Blade of Bacca...to the most worthy of chieftains_." Kratos realized that this blade must have belonged to the wookiee Zaalbar and it was taken from him...that is when he had an idea. Kratos placed the blade on his back exiting the armory to see that the guards were completely gone. Over at the other side of the city he could hear noises of laughter that annoyed Kratos to the point that he would actually enjoy what will happen tomorrow.

Kratos entered back into the quarters to see the cage where Zaalbar was being kept. Kratos approached the cage and with only a small grip and tug from the bars broke the door open quietly. The wookiee quickly turned towards Kratos roaring out in anger, "_Who are you!? What do you want!?" _Kratos raised a hand towards the wookiee to show he meant no harm answering his question, "It is alright fellow warrior, I am Kratos and I have brought you what was taken from you." Kratos pulled the blade from his back extending it towards Zaalbar to the wookiees surprise on both Kratos understanding him and his blade being shown to him by someone considered an outsider on his home world. Zaalbar grabbed the blade by its hilt looking over it while saying, "_The Blade of Bacca has returned to me...this blade belonged to my father before he was killed and it was taken from me."_ The wookiee stared at Kratos this time with a more calmer and happier stance towards him continuing, "_But now you have returned it to me._"

Zaalbar placed the blade down before placing his right hand on Kratos's shoulder telling him still in his people's language, "_For that I Zaalbar swear my life to you Kratos, I will follow you no matter what you do and protect you until it is time for me to enter the Shadow lands with my ancestors._" Kratos nodded at the Wookiee warrior, he felt honored by this and so placed his right hand on Zaalbar's shoulder stating, "I'am honored Zaalbar, rest assured tomorrow we will be free of these slaver scums...for now I need a favor from you."

Vossk was lying down on his bed sound asleep until he could hear a voice call out his name, "Vossk. Come out here." Vossk woke up looking around until he heard the same thing again, stepping out only to feel a huge punch across his face. Vossk slid back first on the ground looking up to see Kratos standing over him. Vossk growled at Kratos until he heard a growl behind him to see the wookiee warrior Zaalbar behind him with his arms crossed. Vossk was surprised by this turning back towards Kratos saying, "You were able to get the wookiee on your side?" "It's over Vossk, tomorrow we shall all be free. I don't wish to kill you vossk as I know you have suffered like all of us...let me lead these people from now on and you shall live in peace with us when we escape," said Kratos. Vossk looked at Kratos intensely before calming down before laughing saying, "I knew I would like you the moment I first saw you."

Vossk stood up extending his arm out to Kratos with both of them clasping each other in the arm in brotherhood. "I will follow you through life or death Kratos." Kratos nodded his head with Zaalbar letting out a low growl in approval. Meanwhile, over at Vette's room a very drunk guard entered her room spilling his drink on himself saying stupidly, "Hey slave...wake up." Vette awoke to see the guard in her room lashing out at him, "What the hell are you doing here!? I haven't done anything wrong slime face!" The guard laughed at her before moving closer saying, "Oooh very feisty...I like that, out of all these other female slaves your the most attractive of all."

Vette stood up as the guard tried to touch her face before she smacked his hand away yelling, "don't you touch me chubba face!" The guard din't like that one as he smacked her real hard across the face and forced her on her bed with her screaming and begging the guard to stop. "Relax my sweet...this will all be over soon," said the drunk guard smugly. Suddenly a very tight grip was felt around the guard's neck picking him up in a choke hold position to see that it was Kratos with the guard freaking out, "Release me now slave! You know what the Overseer will do!" Kratos sneered at the guards words before whispering in his ear, "He won't be able to do so, because tomorrow this cycle of madness ends here. You however will not live to see the end of this day." Before the guard could say anything or react, Kratos snapped his neck quickly as the guard fell dead upon his feet.

Kratos approached Vette who was crouched over on her bed crying and shivering until Kratos touched her to which freaked Vette out. "No it's alright Vette, he's gone your safe now," said Kratos calmly in an attempt to calm her down. Vette looked over to see Kratos and immediately embraced him crying out in his shoulder as Kratos surprisingly hugged her back, he had never felt like this in ages. Vette pushed back with the tears beginning to dry up saying, "Thank you Kratos...but what about him? If the Overseer finds out we might as well consider ourselves dead." Kratos looked at the body before turning back towards Vette explaining, "Do not worry about that, tomorrow we are all escaping from this place."

Vette was surprised to hear this and overjoyed till she noticed the blades he had behind his back along with the chains wrapped around the chain like marks he had on his arms. "I'm sorry to ask you Kratos but where did you get those. I mean not just the blades but the marks on your arm?" Kratos looked down at his arms to see the chain wrapped around his wrist with images of the death of his family flashing his mind. Kratos looked away before answering, "These Blades are called the Blades of Chaos, Ares gave these to me helping me destroy all my enemies in return I became his slave." Vette looked down in sadness as she knew what that felt before saying, "I know what you mean, when I was only eight years old I was taken from my planet and sold into slavery...I bounced around until I was rescued by a pirate crew, I ran with them for a while until well you already know."

Kratos turned back towards Vette nodding his head in approval of what she said and thought about what he was about to tell her now...it was time for him to tell her his past, "This was different for me Vette, Ares tricked me into killing my own family. I vowed everlasting vengeance on him and accomplished that until the Gods betrayed me led by Zeus my own father. I managed to get my revenge on them all but at a price as I thought I had destroyed my world." Kratos closed his eyes and sighed in pain for what he just told her expecting her to give him a negative reaction. However, to his shock he felt her hand touch his shoulder hearing her voice saying, "Kratos that's horrible, is that why your here now from your time?" Kratos stared at her in surprise asking, "You knew?"

Vette nodded her head before saying, "About what you told me...no, you being from another place in time...yes, Jolee told me about it and believe me I thought it was weird but it made sense as no one has seen the likes of you before." Kratos looked away with many more thoughts racing across his mind especially now that someone else knows he was not from here. That ended when Vette turned his face towards hers with tears streaming down her face saying, "I too saw my family die, my mother was killed by my own father and I was forced to kill him myself. That very thing still haunts me to this day as well as I couldn't believe my own father would do this to his own family. You are not like that at all Kratos, you are a good man and the faces I saw from those slaves was hope Kratos. I believe you were sent here to get a second chance Kratos, a second chance of having a life, being free...falling in love."

Suddenly Vette kissed Kratos across the lips before quickly pulling back saying, "I'm...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you I just..." Suddenly Kratos pulled Vette towards him as he kissed her back with the two sharing a long and passionate kiss. They both stopped and stared at each other with Kratos speaking to her, "Are you sure about this though, I'm not the man you really think I am." "Kratos, it doesn't matter what happened to you in the past I love you with all my heart and want to be with you for the rest of my life." Kratos placed his and on Vette's cheek before saying to her, "I love you too Vette." The two then shared another passionate kiss before laying down on the bed together.


End file.
